The Walking Dead: Survival
by Volcano396
Summary: A teenager finds himself caught in the apocalypse with people he does not know. Will he survive? Will anyone survive? Lame summary, I know. M for Violence and maybe cursing. Character submission is currently open.
1. Intro

A door slam is heard with the locking of the door as a teenager comes running up to the camera. He is panting. "Hello? Any one there?" He asks. "Please, if you can hear me, please come and find me. I have no Idea where I am. I need help now." He looks over at the door as he hears banging against it.

"I have been followed by a horde through the streets. I need help. My name Is Tyler, Please help me." He looks at the door as a sound of wood breaking is heard. "No!" He shouts as he takes out a pocketknife and runs off camera. A horde of humanoid like figures goes after him, knocking the camera over as it shuts off.

Me: That's right, walking dead Fanfic! I'm a huge fan to the series! If you wan in on this series, fill out forms here:

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Self-concerned or Group concerned?:

Weapon Specialty:

Current Weapons:

Description:

Me: Now I will fill the form out for my Character.

Name: Tyler

Age: 14

Looks: Dark brown hair and eyes. A little chubby and a little short.

Personality: He can get afraid at times of the Walkers, but he is smart and can usually find a way to go around walkers and not get caught in the process.

Self-Concerned or Group Concerned: Group, e cares what will happen to the group for his actions.

Weapon specialty: Blades and Snipers.

Current Weapons: Pocketknife

Description: A Kind and caring person, Tyler will be concerned with the group at most times and will appreciate any help he can. He can be nervous and afraid of the walkers. He has no idea what happened to his family.

Me: Please PM me your character and maybe where this will take place. I may take the first couple and add more over time. And if you agree you have to know I can kill your character off at any time. Thanks And I will see you next time.


	2. New Partner

Me: So far only one submission, which makes me really sad guys… D: But anyway the first official episode.

TWD S: Episode 1: New partner

Tyler continued to run down the hallways. He could hear the groaning from the creatures behind him getting closer. He turns through another door and looks it, realizing he just locked himself in a bedroom. He looked over at a balcony and ran to it and looked down. He was high up. He looked away, shaking his head. He did not like heights. He turned and saw the door slamming.

He sighed. "Goodbye cruel world…" He said as he stood up on the rail as the door broke. As he was about to jump a hand reached down. "Grab on!" A feminine Voice shouted. He gladly complied and grabbed her hand. As she pulled him as the Creatures tried to grab at his legs. He kicked one in the head as he got pulled over the balcony. He was panting and so was the woman before him. She looked like a high aged teenager, She had blonde hair in a ponytail and had clothes that looked like any teenager would wear. She was pointing her gun at his head. "Are you bit?" She asked. He slowly shook his head no.

She sighed in relief as she puts the gun away. "The Name is Rosa Flores." She said as she reached a hand to help him up. He smiled a bit and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up. "My name is Tyler." He said as he smiled a bit. "Well looks like you're my new partner Tyler." She said smiling a bit. Tyler looked over the balcony as some of the creatures were trying to grab at him but were falling over the ledge as they did.

"What are those?" He asked. "I call them Walkers, because they are basically walking, but not so alive again." She answered as he nodded. "You saved my life." He said as he smiled a bit. "Ya…" She said and smiled. "I owe you one." He said as he began to head to the door. "We should head to the roof, get a better vantage point. " He said as she nodded. They soon arrived to the roof with no problem from any walkers. They locked the door and crouched and looked over the edge at the streets.

There were walkers everywhere. Some in building some in the streets, some stuck in cars. "Whoa." Rosa said, stunned. "Ya, Whoa is right." Tyler said. He looked around. "There is a gun shop over there, but there are a lot of walkers over there." He said. As he pointed to it. He pointed to another store. "There right there seems to be a sports store. There are less around there but there is still a lot there." He looks at her. "What do you want to do, go for one of the stores or just leave them be?" She looked down in thought.

Me: So I will make this interactive in a way. Some episodes will leave choices to any writers who submitted a character to make a choice for what to do. So this episodes choice for the one person who submitted a character is: Go for the gun store, Go for the sports store, or leave the stores be. Lets se what result we get and I hope I get more views so more people will enjoy this.


	3. The Store

Me: Episode 2! Yay! Still no more character submissions, but oh well! Enjoy!

TWD S: Episode 2: The Store

Rosa then looked up at Tyler. "I think we should head to the sports store, the walkers would be attaching a person dumb enough to go into the gun store, and the owner may be alive and hostile." Rosa said. Tyler nods. "Sports store it is, the fire escape over here, c'mon." Tyler said as he led Rosa over to the Fire escape. Tyler pulled out his pocketknife and Rosa pulled out her gun. Tyler looks at her.

"Don't shoot any walker unless you have to, got it?" Tyler told Rosa. She nodded and they headed down the fire escape. Tyler looked around as he headed down the ladder to the ground. He hid behind a dumpster quickly and quietly. Rosa soon followed him. He whispers to her, "Follow me." They soon walk out around another building, where a huge car jam is and start to walk around it slowly, so the walkers can't see them.

Tyler trips, but catches himself as a walker notices them and heads to them. They continue to sneak until they reached the alley behind the sports store. "I think were good." Tyler said as he smiled a bit. "Yea." Rosa replied smiling. Tyler and Rosa heard groaning as Rosa looked behind her and saw a walker behind her. One of its eyeballs was hanging loose. It's stomach had many holes in it and it had bite marks at its neck and legs. It was shirtless and had ton jeans on.

Rosa looked at it stunned and fell backwards as she looked up in it at fear. It started to reach for her. Not before a pocketknife stabbed it in the eye that was still in it's socket as it fell limp and got pushed away. Rosa was looking at it, still full of fear as Tyler was looking at the blood on his hands, in doubt of what h just did. He looks at her. "C-can we just get in the store now?" Tyler asked. She nodded as he helped her up, smearing some blood on her hands. "I'm sure I'll find a towel of some sort inside." She nodded slowly as they opened the back door of the sports store. The alarm bell started blaring.

"Crap!" Tyler shouted as he ran in, looking for weapons and supplies. Rosa ran and found a javelin. She took one smiling a bit. Then something grabbed her lag and pulled her to the ground. She gasped as a crawler was trying to bite at her foot. She was kicking at its face helplessly, as it neared to her thigh, she cringed her eye in anticipation to the pain, but instead heard bones breaking, and panting. She opened her eyes as she saw a metal baseball bat in the crawler's head. And Tyler was holding it. "C'mon, I'm not letting you die." He said as he grabbed Rosa's hand to help her up. "Thank you." She said quietly. Tyler nodded. He gave her a Hiking pack.

"To help with supplies." Tyler said. She quickly put it on as they both began to run to the back door. She then heard something and turned around to see Tyler grabbed by a Walker as more were pouring out from windows at front and the front door. "Help!" Tyler shouted out in plea, not knowing if he could live much longer. Rosa looked at the door then Tyler. She then decided what she had to do.

Me: Cliffhanger! Any ways, choices for episode are Run to the exit, Shoot the walker with a gun, or kill it with the Javelin. Your choice. Hope you make a good one at that.


	4. Friend?

Me: Next Chapter! If you're reading this and wondering why I haven't updated TPI is because I'm still coming up with challenge and such. :( But anyways, Enjoy!

TWD S: Episode 3: Friend?

Rosa grabbed her javelin as she heaved the point into the walker's head as Tyler pushed it away in relief as they continued to run to the exit. They run out into the alley, the walkers coming out right behind them as they run into the streets, taking a right and running in between the cars as the horde follows them. They turn into another alley as they see the fire escape. "The ladder is up!" Rosa shouts sadly. "Take it down with your javelin!" Tyler shouts as he gets his bat ready.

Rosa stars to poke at the latch to release the ladder with her javelin and Tyler gets his bat ready as the first walker comes in. She is an old woman in an old dress. She has bite marks at several spots Tyler swings at her head as her head breaks a bit and she hits the wall. Some of the faster walkers start to come as the ladder goes down. "Got it!" Rosa said. "Go!" Tyler shouted as he continued to swing at the walkers pouring into the alley. Rosa quickly climbs the ladder as Tyler takes a final swing at a walker and starts to climb the ladder as thy tart to reach for him he almost reaches the top when a walker grabs his leg.

"No!" Tyler shouts as more walkers start to reach at him before a bullet hits the walker's head as Tyler climbs the rest of the ladder panting. He looks at Rosa. "Thank you." He says, still panting. "Your welcome Rosa said as she put her gun away. "Let's get moving." Tyler nods as he gets up and climbs the rest of the fire escape to the roof. Tyler looks behind him. "Hope none of them can climb." Tyler says. Rosa nods and puts the hiking pack she got and opens it up. There is a empty water bottle, and 4 energy drinks. She looks at Tyler.

"All I could grab that looked really helpful. " Tyler said as he pulled a knife he found with a grin. "Nice enough to go through their eyes." He says with a smile. "Hey!" A voice shouts as Tyler and Rosa looked over to see a pretty old Teenager, A bit muscular with spiky black hair and dull orange eyes. He was also pointing a revolver at them. "Weapons down, now." He said in a commanding tone. As Tyler put his pocketknife, bat, and new knife down and Rosa put her javelin, leaving her gun in her back pocket. They put their hands up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks them. "We're just running from a horde…" Tyler said. "Oh, that's it eh" The man says with a smile. "Well, I wonder what should kill you guys, those things, my gun, or one of your fine weapons right there." He says with an evil smile. "What?" Tyler says in shock. "No no no, we don't want to cause trouble, we just want to be friends." Tyler says in a slightly scared tone.

"And why should I trust you guys? Huh?" He says As a silent walker starts to walk up behind the man as He is focusing on the two.

Me: Another, pretty good cliffhanger. So for the Evil man with a revolver, the choices are shoot Tyler, Shoot Rosa, Threaten to shoot, or put gun away. For Rosa, it is warn the man of the Walker, Warn the man of the walker then shoot him, shoot the man, or do nothing. Thank you in advance!


End file.
